Dove
Appearance Dove has many appearances, but only by outfit, hair, and makeup. She uses two of her outfits the most, them being: An outfit that has a white cape, a white long sleeve leotard resembling White Raven and white shoes that resemble Raven's. She has blue hair that is curly all the time.PersonalityDove is fun, happy, and giggly. She is the complete opposite of her sister, or at least when she is not alone. Other wise, she be dark and quiet, even more dark then her sister. She is only like this alone or with her sister. She loves to have fun, but is strange, and is quiet, dark, and mysterious under certain circumstances. During battle, she may play dumb, and try to convince her enemy she is evil as well. Also, she may try to kill her enemies during battle, if upset enough. All in all, Dove be happy, fun-loving, and encouraging. Powers Psychokinesis Dove can move things with her mind. When she moves objects she projects her blue energy upon them. Empathy Dove can sense and manipulate the emotions of others to gain an idea of their thoughts, control her own emotions and heal people. Levitation Dove can levitate of the ground and fly, without visible projection of her blue energy as is shown when she utilizes Psychokinesis. Astral Projection Dove can project her soul from her corporeal form at will, usually in an energy form of her physical shape or as a white dove.In her soul-self, Dove is capable of traversing through dimensional boundaries, transporting herself and others through vast distances. She can phase through almost all kinds of physical barriers, ranging from solid obstacles to walls of fire, disperse visions of the future, dispel physical manifestations of suppressed fears, or overwhelm projectors of vast psionic energies. She may mentally attack and stun another, enter and see into the mind of another, including observing their emotions and memories and communicate to the person, take control temporarily over a willing person’s body and experience whatever the person is experiencing, escape from perilous situations by flying away, physically grasp others in midair or assail others, project the soul-self as a physical solid barrier capable of deflecting rain (a form of energy-umbrella), while simultaneously retain her own soul within her body. The soul-self has been known to gain white and black outline when Dove releases a particularly great surge of power through it or when she is unleashing emotions of intense rage or fear, as well as appear in a shape identical to that of Dove’s physical form, albeit composed of pure white energy. A smaller version of the soul-self in white can be conjured by Dove without projecting her own spirit after an intense positive emotional upsurge and being tutored in centuries of potent mystical lore. Dove is capable of extending the soul-self’s individual body parts through her own corporeal body. Dove at times uses her mantra to project the soul-self. Teleportation Dove can teleport herself and others long distances in the shape of a giant dove or by simply traveling through dark energy using portals.She uses the incantation "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" as a focus in battle. However, Dove has displayed far greater powers. Dove is the most emotionally withdrawn of the Titans, due to her formidable powers being directly controlled by her every emotion - in order to use her power without causing excessive collateral damage, she must exercise intense control over her emotions. To maintain this control she makes use of potent magical artifacts such as her sisters mirror, which enables her to directly manipulate her complex mental landscape, and spends much of her time in meditation and reading. Intangability Dove can go through objects. White Energy Constructs Dove can make a variety of energy constructs from her pink energy, ranging from walls to flying platforms to claws to projectiles to shields (usually sphere-shaped), with these constructs temporary and subject to her will.Dove is able to raise shields with an extremely high degree of imperviousness to damage from nearly any kind of assault, be it physical or energy-based (magical or not) in nature, though the durability of these shields have been shown to vary due to a variety of unclear factors.Her color constructs revolve on her emotion.Constructs include Power blast and mind blast Weapons Mallet A small mallet, usually carried by Dove in her pocket. Despite it's small size, it is quite powerful, and is capable of knocking down brick walls with a simple tap. Knife A small sword, rather then a knife. It has a medium sized blade, witch Dove uses to make marks and to slice small objects. She may also use it to cut enemies. Trivia *She has very many pet dogs, her favorite being Willow the Huskie. *Even though she may seem happy, she is a truly troubled spirit, and her real self is much darker then Raven. *She is very in-your-face, and tends to gloat. Creation I swear, say that it's just White Raven and i will cut you. Bro. Category:Characters Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Titans Southwest